


Waterfalls

by Madifishy



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Caves, Earth, F/M, Fluff, Forests, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Friendship, Safety, Trust, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madifishy/pseuds/Madifishy
Summary: Bellamy finds something truly breathtaking, and has to show it to Clarke.





	Waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any typos, tell me! Thanks, and enjoy!

Bellamy held Clarke's hand, tugging her through the forest. 

"Bellamy, where are we going?" Clarke asked, out of breath from trudging through the woods. 

"It's a surprise. Something you'll love" he responded, eyes ahead. "It's not much farther, Princess."

As they walked, Clarke watched as the forest grew thicker as they progressed, the branches of the trees blocking out more light, leaving the ground that they walked on darker. The foliage was also different here; flowers of new hues and shapes blossomed, many with thorny stems that twisted upward into the air. 

They approached old and worn stone stairs, which led up to a hill with a stone face. "What now?" Clarke asked, eyeing the cliff then shooting a look at Bellamy. 

He approached the cliff, pushing a large boulder from in front of it. As he pushed the large stone out of the way, Clarke noticed an opening in the cliff behind the stone. A tunnel, maybe?

Once the rock had been moved, Bellamy wiped his dusty hands on his pants then took a step into the tunnel. He looked behind him, and held a hand out to Clarke. "Coming, Princess?"

She took his hand and allowed him to lead her deep into the tunnel. They walked for a couple minutes before Bellamy turned around. He pulled Clarke in front of him, then reached over her shoulders to cover her eyes. "It's a surprise, so you can't see it yet. I'll guide you, you can trust me."

With Bellamy as her eyes, Clarke continued forward, her steps matching the pace of her friend behind her. She heard a dull, continuous roaring sound. The more she walked, the louder the sound got. Finally, she reached a spot where the sound was loud and echoey, and Bellamy stopped walking. She felt him kiss the back of her head, then he removed his hands from over her eyes. 

Clarke could help but to gasp. In front of her was a massive cavern with a towering ceiling, from which flowed many waterfalls. All the waterfalls came down into a central pool of water on the floor, which rippled wildly as it was filled. From there, water drained via a thin river that disappeared into the wall. The walls of the cavern were covered with creeping vines that gnarled and swirled over the stone, diving into any crevice in the rock. There were many bioluminescent mushrooms around the cave, which emitted bright light of either blue or white, depending on which type of mushroom the light poured from. 

"Bellamy.. this is..", Clarke twirled around to look at him, still in shock from the beautiful sight, "this is amazing. How did you find this?"

"I was out hunting one day and I chased a fox up the stone steps. The fox got away, but I noticed the misplaced boulder out front. With a nicely placed shove, I gained access to the tunnel, and discovered this."

Clarke ran a hand over the vines on the wall gently, and allowed her fingers to glide into the stream of one of the waterfalls, the water pulsing over her thin fingers. She leaned to the ground and dipped a hand into the large pool of water that all the waterfalls emptied into. The water wasn't too hot, but it wasn't cold either. It was perfect. 

Bellamy had been admiring the vines on the wall, when he turned around to look at Clarke. He felt his face burn red when he saw Clarke removing her shirt as she kicked her shoes and pants off. "Clarke, what are you doing?"

She turned and smiled at him. "Going for a swim." She then turned her back to him and stepped carefully into the water. The water came up to about her chest, and was a beautiful blue colour. She looked up at Bellamy, who was eyeing her with a smile on his face. "What?"

He shook his head and laughed. "You're just so beautiful. Sometimes I have to touch you to remember that you're real."

Clarke smiled, then closed her eyes and allowed her body to feel the sensation of the water on her body. There were lakes near Arkadia, but they weren't safe. There were water creatures of varying species in the lakes, many of the creatures had proved to be menaces towards humans. This water was different. It was safe. There were no fish in it, and certainly nothing that made Clarke feel fearful. 

She heard a subtle splashing noise and she opened her eyes to see Bellamy in the water behind her. He had shed his security jacket and shirt and tossed his shoes and trousers aside. He smiled at her, and gently wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and he placed his chin on top of her head. 

"You never told me why you brought me here" Clarke noted aloud. 

Without moving his head from the top of hers, he spoke. "This place is beautiful. It reminded me of you. So it seemed only right to bring you here so I could share this with you."

She leaned her head closer to his chest, allowing her ear to rest on his skin. She could hear his heartbeat, which had a relaxing effect on her. She was so comfortable here in this place with him, and in that moment she wished she could stay like that forever. 

"Princess?"

Clarke looked up "Yes?"

"We can spend the night here, if you'd like. I told Kane and Abby I was going on an overnight hunting trip and that I was bringing you with me. Nobody expects us back until tomorrow."

"You'd better hunt fast tomorrow. Wouldn't want to go back empty handed" Clarke responded, smiling. 

Bellamy gently kissed her forehead. "I'll worry about that tomorrow. Right now, all that matters is that I'm here with you."


End file.
